The Devil's Fallen Angel
by Moon'sCrystalTear
Summary: The lonely Calypso finds a shard of hope in his dark existence, his wife has returned! But not as she once was, a being of evil has his grasp on her soul. Do this husband and wife have any hope, or will this demon forever keep her out of his reach?
1. Chapter One: Welcome to the world

__**Author's note: You will see this is more of a collection of short chapters/drabbles, and that is how It's intended. Enjoy! R&R!**

** ~M.C.T.**

_The Moon._

_The know, I never really minded it. It was just always there. I mean, don't get me wrong, It's pretty. I used to look at it when I had to work the late shift, but I never really cared much more than that. Funny, because now I better care..._

She looked at her hand, it was sticking out from under the shade. She could already see how different it was, her nails were getting longer, her knuckles got sharper, almost like her hand was morphing into some claw. Sadly, she knew all too well.

looked up from the tree she was sitting under, past the leaves she could see the waxing gibbous. "Thank God." She breathed. She could be normal, for a little while. The changing woman stood up, walking out from the tree. "Is it time?" She wondered as she left the park she was sheltering in. "Ha, then again, what is time?"

A group of men rushed past her, she heard their excited whispers and laughter, all about nothing it seemed. But among the among the group, the words 'twisted metal' was heard. She grinned. "Oh! It's time already!" She threw the hood over her head, her ruby red eyes shinning.

"Time to celebrate our anniversary, dear."


	2. Chapter Two: He must not be married

"Yeah right!" The man couldn't stop laughing. "A woman like you! In a place like this?"

The ruby eyed woman just shook her head with a smile. "Now, why is that a shock? Twisted metal is for all kinds."

The second man, sitting by his laughing friend, put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Now now, um, what was the name?"

"Desiree."

"Right. Desiree, I'm sure your a strong woman, a pretty one too! But this is a competition for the big boys! Anything could happen! You could die, or get banged up! A woman like you, awww, just don't sweetie."

Now Desiree was the one who couldn't stop laughing. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The first man gave a look of concern. "Come on girl, what are you in this for, money? You could marry a rich man for that!" She then stopped laughing and got up. "If you think that's how love works..." She head out the door.

"Then you will be my first victim."


	3. Chapter Three: The Sky Is The Limit

The next weeks were completely devoted to thrashing and smashing the competition. Desiree had to be on her guard, she needed to win this. And quick.

When the dust settled, she allowed herself a quick peak of the night sky. The moon was fading to a new one, not good. _Damn it, if I don't hurry... _

_You won't see your whittle hubby!_

She could hear the sinister voice laugh in the back of her mind. Her forming claw gripped the steering wheel. _SHUT UP!_

_I'll be the one out by then, and when I am, it's gonna be one HELL of a reunion!_ Desiree tuned out the cackling ringing in her head. "Not...If I can help it!" The strawberry blonde sped off to the next go around.


	4. Chapter Four: Victory

Desiree tailed it as fast as possible. It was only her and pit viper, and the acid loaded dune buggy showed no signs of slowing. "That little bitch! I'll show her!" she dodged the acidic missile that intended to make her car a target. Desiree was tough though, she wasn't gonna let some woman stop her. "You think that is all I can do? Oh, poor thing." In a instant, her car blended into the surroundings, Angela was confused, even stopped for a minute to try to spot the banshee.

Fatal mistake.

Angela couldn't even turn before being completely totaled by her opponent. As the green vehicle burned, the victor drove off to the meeting spot. "Heh, perfect just perfect. I murder someone in a sudden fire, now I'll get to torture someone. Oh life is so wonderful..." A sinister cackle filled the banshee.


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

_"Mom's home! Mom's home!" Desiree grinned. Their front door was flung open long before she reached it. "Yessss!" Her daughter hugged Desiree tight. "That's right!" She picked her up. "And guess what I brought home?" Her blonde child made a face and jumped out of her arms. "More tea?" "Why of course!" Holding a tin can of pearl jasmine tea leaves. "Well OK, but this one better not taste like roots!" Her child held the door open for her mom. "It doesn't I promise, and It only tasted like that because you forgot the honey." "Well here is MY honey..." Arms were wrapped quickly around the returning wife. She laughed and leaned in. "Aw, such the romantic!"_

* * *

_Dreaming of your lost family girl? At least your getting one back...in the worst way possible..._

* * *

The images of life long gone quickly went away as she became more aware. "What..." She felt herself going, but not sure where...A vision came. She saw, the entrance to a...office? a office...where he was! HIM!...Desiree wanted to speak, to kick down the damn door and...

"Wait! Why can't I feel my steps? the cold air, the-"

"No senses huh? Hmmmm..."

"Shut it you...damn..."

She then gasped. And gave in.

The demon had control.


End file.
